Fairy Tail: Poke Wars
by animelover23457
Summary: Poke Wars have began in Fairy Tail. Who will rise to the top of this war?
1. Prolouge

"Hey Natsu! Come over here" Lucy yelled. The fire dragon slayer head lite up at the sound of the Celestial Mage.

Running over to the Celestial Mage Natsu stopped before her. Lucy wore a evil look upon her face as Natsu came closer to her trap.

"Yo Luce what you need?" Natsu asked tilting his head. Lucy gave him a evil smile before poking his stomach. "Poke and no poke backs" Lucy said jumping up.

Natsu gave her a weird look before a evil smile filled his face. "POKE WAR!" he yelled before utter chaos broke loose.


	2. Chapter 1

Lucy p.o.v

Why did I start the war! I only wanted to get at Natsu for once. Happy and him have been pulling pranks on me for the past week.

Now thanks to my cursed finger I caused the on current war within the guild at the moment. "Lu-chan your hiding here to?" Levy asked taking me out of my thoughts.

"Of course! Those dummies will never look here for us in the one place they avoid" I reply fist pumping the air in my victory. Levy smiled at my reply before tugging a book off the shelf. Yep you guessed it! Were hiding in the library. Through this mess I decided the library would be the best to hide. The old books will cover my scent so Natsu couldn't find me, and he wouldn't think of coming here!

"Lucy duck" Levy whispered. I gave her confused look before I was lifted off the ground. Stifling a scream I turn to see a grinning Natsu. "N-natsu w-what how..." I was shocked.

"I'm not that dense Luce" Natsu commented. He began to wiggle his finger which made me panick. I pulled a random key out to notice it was Loke.

"Not this time Natsu" I said smirking. Before he could register what was happening I twirled Loke key before reading it. "Open the gate of the Lion, Loke" I chanted swinging the key down. With a blast of light and a ding dong sound Loke stood in his normal attire.

"Lucy?" he questioned seeing no danger. "Poke War! Stop Natsu" I said pointing towards Natsu. Loke punch Natsu as I fell on my butt. "Keep him busy" I hissed with a glare.

I grabbed Levy hand before making a bolt out the door. "Quick what place will they never look!" I barked out running. My legs were burning already and I felt winded. Man I need to exercise more often.

"Head to Fairy Hills. We'll hide in my room" Levy answered. Once we get through the doors and into her room we pile up books against the door. I collapse against the bed on the floor breathing heavenly. I really needed to work out more often.

"We won't have to worry about the boys coming here due to the 'No Boys Aloud' rule" Levy smirked. I nodded out in relief. That was something I didn't have to worry about though we still had the females to worry about.

Levy began to move around fixing the books we didn't use before picking up one and sitting on her bed opening it. "Make yourself comfortable Lu-chan" she said as she began to read.

I picked up a book before sitting close to the window. Maybe someone will come to there senses soon.

Natsu p.o.v

Once Lucy and Levy were far enough away Loke disappear in smoke. "Natsu" Happy voice echoed to me. Looking up the blue flying exceed crashed into my chest. He righted his self before floating about. "Did you get lluussshheee?" he asked.

"Almost, but she's not going down with a fight. Her and Levy ran off" I said smirking. I like this game a lot. Lucy was actually fighting back. I was surprised she fought back like she did. It makes this poke war ten tines more fun.

"Natsu you have a weird face. Are you thinking about Lucy? Your gonna rape her arn't you?" Happy asked covering his mouth.

A blush formed on my cheeks before I grab Happy. "What makes you think I'll do that to her!" I yelled.

He covered his mouth with both paws and snickered. "Cause you Liiiiikkkkeeee her" he said before getting out of my grasp.

Okay maybe I did like her a little more than a friend, but I doubt she'll look at me the same way. I pouted a bit not denying it. Happy already knew so why must I hide it from him. Groaning slightly I decided to go to the guild knowing I started the whole poke war. Well Lucy did but I ended up getting everyone involved.

Happy followed me to the guild. Once I open the doors I came to sight that shocked me. There were huge forts built everywhere.

"Happy I want a FORT!"I yelled.

"Aye" he agreed. We grab some empty tables and built it by the bar.

"Um Natsu why you'd build our Fort by the bar?" Happy asked.

"To be able to get food easy and Poke people who come close by" I explained. I heard a chuckle and looked up at Mira.

"Natsu isn't that a bit unfair?" she asked.

"No it's called thinking. Also I'm hungry" I replied. She only sighed before going to get my food fix. I wonder where Lucy is?

Lucy p.o.v

Levy and I decides to leave our sanctuary to go get food. We weren't taking any chances with the guild so we decided to eat at a restaurant.

"Lu-Chan will Fairy Tail be the same?" She asked. I sighed at her question before looking up.

"I don't know levy I just don't know" I replied.

Walking inside the restaurant I sat down with Levy. She went ahead and order for us as my mind began to wonder to the outside world. Was staying all this a good thing?

"Levy why don't we make a plan. This poke war not going to end anytime soon. Let's have fun who he we can" I said with a smile. No need to sulk over it. I started it and I wanted to end it no matter what.

"Yay! Lets poke every single member at least once and don't get poke our selves" she suggested.

"Plan Poke Away is in session" I said raising my fist. This was going to be a fun war.


	3. Chapter 2

Lucy p.o.v

I made my way home due to the fact that something strange sweep over me. It was like my next victim was there and wasn't suspecting me to return home. Smirking I decided to go and see if my gut was right.

As my place drew near I got the feeling back and began to run. Going up to my door I quiet as if I was a ninja. Creeping to the door I could hear muttering voices of two people. I knew right away who the culprits were as I slammed my door open. All movement stopped as I enter my kitchen where two idiots were raiding my fridge.

"NATSU! HAPPY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" I yelled making them flinch. Natsu head was in the fridge and due to my loud yelling made him go straight up hitting his head. Happy was on top of the fridge hiding from me as Natsu got out of my fridge rubbing his head.

"Why do you have to yell Luce?" he asked pouting as he pulled some left over chicken out.

Gritting my teeth it took total self control not to Lucy Kick him out of my place. Then it hit me that I had both Natsu and Happy here to poke. I needed to get a plan formed and stay away from them so they don't get me.

"Because you bakas are getting into my stuff. It takes a lot of money to restock my food after you gone through it. Plus why are idiots in my place anyways?" I asked walking around to inspect the damage. I made sure there was enough room for me to jump away if Natsu decided a sneak attack. My hand rested on my key pouch ready to pull out a defense.

"I'm sorry Luce I promise to pay you back!" he suddenly said making me freeze. Natsu offering to pay me for food equals total mind blown.

"You are going to pay me back for all the food you ate?" I asked him tilting my head in utter shock. I swear if he says yes and hands me some jewels now I might fall over and die. Natsu is acting too strange for my liking and I don't know what to do!

"Who said it was for the food?" he asked smirking at me. He began to take some steps towards me making me jump backwards on my ass. I rubbed it and looked up to see him right before me with a maniac face. He had a finger out and began to breath out little flames.

"N-N-Natsu what are you doing?" I asked trying to play it cool. This was a bad situation I'm in and I don't know what to do.

"There's still a war going on Luce. I may be dense but I won't loose" he stated. He began to lunge for me making me panic. I did what the first thing that came to mind. I began to cry making him freeze mid flight. He fell to the ground with a thud before scrambling up.

"Lucy are you okay why are you crying!" he asked in a worry tone. Happy flew down by him and hit his head. "You baka you made Lushee cry," he said pulling a fish out and turning my direction, "here's a fish to make you for Natsu stupidity."

"HAPPY! Your suppose to be my friend!" Natsu began to argue with Happy. I stopped fake crying and grinned as the two were occupied. I lunged at both of them only to have Natsu do some flips out of my way like a ninja and poor Happy couldn't move in time. I poked Happy only to have him shed some tears.

"WHY LUSHEE I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS. I EVEN OFFERED YOU FISH!" he cried out before yanking the fish away from me. I got up to turn where Natsu staid balanced on my window which was open.

"Sorry Luce but you failed" he snickered before motioning for Happy to go to him.

"I'll get you Dragneel!" I hissed between my teeth trying to stop myself from throwing a hissy fit. I was so fucking close to getting him and I let him get through my fingers.

"If only you could miss Heartfilia" he replied jumping out from the window as Happy lifted him up and flew him away. Kicking my bed I screamed out loud and held my foot that was now throbbing.

I'll get him if it's the last thing I do!

I will be trying to upload as much as I can on this story! I will have to type on my laptop and use my school wifi to upload. Also this isn't going to be a long story. Maybe 15 chapters or so and some will be short. Just bear with me :P Also Conner if you read this and began laughing because I mention this let me know. NINJA POKE!


	4. Chapter 3

Levy p.o.v

Lu-chan managed to get Happy earlier, but Natsu got away. She was bummed out and was lying on my bed in utter disappointment. I needed a way to get her back into the poking spirit and I might have a way.

"Lu-chan I have a plan to bring down Erza!" I announced. She jumped up as soon as I said that with a evil smile.

"Now do tell me Levy what you have planed in that brain of yours" She asked laughing like a maniac. Okay I believe I can truly be afraid of her now. She taking this Poke war to a whole new level.

I dragged a box out with foam fingers which read 'Lucy and Levy just poked you!'

"Levy how long did you have these?" Lucy asked.

Sighing I decided to come clean on why I had these boxes.

"You see Lucy before this Poke War started a weird light appeared and this girl appeared. She told me that there would be a poke war soon and I needed to do these foam fingers as a prop against some members. I asked her if it would count since there foam fingers and not are real ones and she said it would count" I explained quickly.

"Okay that's weird that a person knew this would happen. Okay so what is the plan for Erza?" she asked sitting on the ground before me.

"What's Erza most favorite food?" I asked her.

"Cake" Lucy replied.

"Correct! Now we are going to bake a huge cake and put a device inside it that will pop out at Erza when she cuts in. A foam finger will appear and poke her while she's in shock" I said with a sly smile. I was too good for my own good.

"Won't Erza try to kill us after we destroy the cake with the foam finger?" Lucy asked shivering.

"Will run as soon as we make sure it makes contact" I shrugged. I mean Erza wouldn't kill us right?

Lucy p.o.v

With it decided on our plan we went ahead and planned on how big we needed the cake. Levy went ahead and began to work on the device that will spring the foam finger. I called Virgo out to help me bake the cake.

Three layers later and Virgo and I were done with the cake. We made sure to keep the middle hollow so Levy can slide the device in.

"Punishment now princess?" Virgo asked as usual.

"No Virgo you may go now" I said. She bowed and poof away as I moaned out loud and slide onto Levy bed once more.

"Almost done Lu-chan" Levy announced putting a foam finger onto the device. Standing back she decided to test her machine out. To me it seemed to be working fine and Levy confirmed my thoughts.

"Okay let's add the cake!" she announced with a lot of energy. I will never know where she gets this energy from, but I manage to pull my body up and help carry the cake over. Making sure it was all complete and no device was showing we high five and added the covering.

"Let's go!" Levy announced pumping her fist up in the air. I summoned Loke to help carry the cake for us. Of course he began to flirt with me and even on Levy.

"Please Lucy go on a date with me!" the lion begged again. I rubbed my temples as we stood right outside of the guild doors.

"For the last time no Loke" I said through gritted teeth. God why can't he see I like Natsu and not him. Wait did I just say I liked Natsu? GAAAAAAAAAAAA what is wrong with me today!

"Lucy you're making weird faces weirdo" the said voice announced behind me. I jumped in pure fright and got into some weird ninja stance.

"Yep defiantly a weirdo. Relax Luce I'm not going to poke you. Actually I'm out" he said which made me fall to the floor. "SAY WHAT! I WAS SUPPOSE TO GET YOU BAKA" I yelled in utter anger.

"Sorry but popsicle got me and then Juvia got him and let's say it turned into a huge brawl" he replied. He then turned to me and smirked. "I'll help you and Levy win this since I'm out!" he replied.

"I guess we could use your help Natsu. You see this cake Natsu. Take it to Erza and say it's a gift. You need to stay there until she finishes it okay" Levy said smirking. Oh no I see what's she doing. She's sacrificing the poor lad to the demon lair.

"Okay!" He replied grabbing the cake from Loke and rushing in.

"I got to see this" Loke replied pushing up his sun glasses. We walked in soon after and got into a viewing seat.

Erza was sitting alone finishing what looked like a cake when Natsu walked up. They engaged into conversation when he set the cake down. She pulled the cover off and her eyes began to sparkle. Natsu stood back with a wide smile as she put her fork in it.

Then the chaos emerged. Cake splatter everywhere as a foam finger with Levy and I names on it made contact with Erza. The force of the hit made her fall backwards flipping her skirt up showing off her panties.

"RUN" Levy yelled grabbing my hand taking off. Levy must not have calculated the foam finger to have that much force, but I know Erza is going to kill us.

"If we live through this I'm so going to kill you" I glared at Levy who kept running.

"Gladly" she replied tugging me to the dorms of Fairy Hill.


	5. Chapter 4

UNEDITED

Lucy p.o.v

We sat in the dark room for the past three hours awaiting our deaths. We haven't heard Erza storm into Fairy Hills yet and that worried me. Maybe she decided that it wasn't worth her time to stain her swords with our blood today!

"i think it's safe for us to get up" Levy muttered shifting around. I don't blame her for wanting to move. My butt was numb and I had this dull ache down my leg. I shifted as well trying to get felling back into my body as I slowly stood up. Stretching slightly I let out a contempt sigh. "At least Lu-chan didn't kill me!" Lecy cheered.

That reminds me I need to kill a little soild scrpit mage for putting us in that situation in the first place! I mean I know she was just trying to cheer me up since I was down, but that took it too far. I turned to face her with a evil smile. She froze at the sight of my face and knew what was about to happen. She quickly rose her hands up in defense and took a step backwards. "Now Lucy I understand that you are very very mad about this but I was just trying to cheer you up! Blame the weird person who gave me the ideal!" Levy began as she grabbed a pillow as her defense.

"Oh Levy I'll make sure it's nice and quick" I began to laugh evily. She shrudder and began to toss her pillow at me. She grabbed the next one and chuncked it too. I dodge all the ones she threw and faked a yawned. "Is that all? Because I have some more poke plans to go over. I can't kill you yet since I need you" I replied in a matter of fact voice.

She relaxed at those words before chucnking the last pillow she had. It hit me hard in the face making me stumble backwards. My foot caught a pile of books and my whole body came tumbling downwards. "OUCH" I yelled outloud moving to my side so I could rub my sore side. I sent Levy a death glare who turned around and acted as if I wasn't there.

"Maybe we should head back to see if she killed Natsu instead of us?" Levy commented.

Oh shit I forgot about natsu! What a horrible person I was to forget my friend. Pushing myself off the ground once more I grabbed Levy hand and began to run out the room.

"You liiiiiiike him" Levy snickered copying Happy. The blush already formed before I could stop it. I menatlly cursed Happy and Levy at the moment as I hide my face from her.

"It's not like that! It's just I forgot we sacrificed the poor boy and maybe instead of killing us erza settled with Natsu" I replied trying to keep my voice from wavering.

We made it to the guild and I was surprised to see Natsu alive. He had bruises and nice big bump on his head. He was eatting away as Mira placed an ice pack on his head.

"We're sorry Natsu we fedyou to the demon" I said walking up with Levy.

"It's fine though next time warn me so I can run away too! Erza would've killed me if someone didn't try to eat dsome of the leftover cake" he exclaimed.

"Well let's go plan for the next victum!" I exclaimed!


	6. Chapter 5

lucy p.o.v

After spending another boring hour we finally decided who we were going after next. Juvia would be our victim since she got Gray out who got Natsu out. We had to keep in mind Juvia was a strong foe at the moment. She could easily turn her body into water to avoid our pokes.

Levy was searching her brain for any possible way to get her. I would use Aquarius to get her, but the last time I summoned her with Juvia body she got pissed. Not wanting a rerun of that I sat back and allowed Levy to think. Natsu was snoozing beside me since he claimed he'll do the physical work not the mental work.

I couldn't help but stare at his sleeping form. He seemed so calm and peaceful. His lips were in a slight smile as his fang poked out a bit.

"She lllliiiiiikkkkkeeeesssss him" Levy said out of no where. I felt the blood run to my face in fast manner as I turned to glare at Levy.

"NO" I whispered/shouted at her. I wouldn't deal with her teasing since it was making my body turn funny. Levy clapped her hand down onto my shoulder and chuckled.

"Yes you do Lucy. If not you wouldn't have acted like that at all. Relax your secret safe with me. Well unless Mira or Erza torture me into telling them" she said.

"Let's continue okay" I said trying to change the subject. Levy face held a smug amused face knowing what I was doing. She back away a bit showing she surrender for now.

"I have a ideal, but it's one Natsu won't like" Levy said with a silent smirk. I felt sorry for Natsu since we would probably be throwing him out into the animals once more.

"What is it?" I asked her a little curious about what she had cooked up. Levy pushed her glasses up and pulled out a book. She cleared her throat making me cringe knowing she was going to teach the whole lesson.

"Juvia is cra cra for Gray as everyone knows. I found a potion that can transform someone for a few hours into someone else. We take Natsu and turn him into Gray. Lucy you will get the real Gray and lure him to your place where we will trap him with simple runes. Natsu will go and lure Juvia out and once she out we'll jump her and poke her!" Levy explained with a little dance.

"Okay so I see why Natsu won't like it. Well this can be pay back from all the times he raided my fridge and ate EVERYTHING" I said pumping my face. At that time Natsu woke up from our loud talking and excitement.

"Did you come up with a plan?" he asked in a sleepy tone. He sat up and yawned and looked at us. Levy and I gave him a evil look with a smile making the poor boy freeze.

"Natsu it's time for the next plan. Like you said you'll do the physical things while we do the mental things" Levy said chuckling. She pulled out a gray vial shaking it a bit.

"Did you already make the potion?" I asked watching the vial.

"No I bought it last week for a prank on someone and now it'll work perfectly here!" she said with a happy voice. I notice Natsu trying to sneak out. Levy shoved me on top of him yelling at me to make sure he doesn't leave. Natsu lifted me with ease but I panicked and wrapped my legs and arms around him clinging onto him.

"Let go Lucy. I don't want to know what you too cooked up" he yelled trying to pry me off.

Levy snuck up beside us and poured the liquid in his mouth when he open it to speak again. He gagged a bit as Levy whispered "Turn this boy into Gray Fullbuster."

I felt Natsu usual body heat change to a icy cold feeling. Opening one eye I saw his pink hair wasn't pink anymore. Jumping off him I stepped back to see a Gray look at like in front of me.

Natsu saw his reflection in a mirror and began to freak out.

"WHAT DID YOU TWO DO TO ME!" he yelled out.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter 6

Natsu p.o.v

OMFG...

OMFG...

OMMFG...

HOW COULD SHE DO THIS TO ME! hOW COULD EITHER ONE OF THEM DO THIS TO ME. WHAT HAVE I'VE DONE TO THEM. FORGET ERZA! THERE PURE EVIL...

Levy had me by one arm and was dragging me while Lucy had me by the other. I felt sick and weak being this dumbass. "Come on Natsu you said you wanted to help" Lucy said with a slight pout. She bit her bottom lip in a cute way. WAIT DID I SAY CUTE! ugh what is going on with me!

I swear if the others find out that Im Natsu they'll laugh at me. I began to pout even more as Levy told Lucy to get the real Gray and lock him up. With one last smile towards me Lucy ran off deteremined to finish her part in this crazy mess.

Lucy p.o.v

Poor Natsu seems to really hate this. I knew he would throw a tantrum, but this was too much. Making it to the guild I searched for the ice mage to see him sitting with Erza. Walking up I threw a smile on and placed my hands behind my back.

"Gray? Can I talk to you real quick?" I asked. He seemed surprised but mutter an ok, so he got up and followed me outside.

"What is it Lucy?" he asked as we exited the guild. Okay Lucy your an young author spin a little lie and get him to follow you home.

"You see Gray I don't trust Natsu to do something for me. There's a weird sound in my house and he might try to blow everything up, so I was wondering if you can figure it out?" I asked. He seemed to stare at me before shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I see well lets gets this over with" he said pushing me along to my place. We passed the place where Levy and Natsu were hiding so they got up and began to sneak away to do there part.

Once we got to my place I let Gray in since he decided to be more human like than Natsu and enter the correct way. "Okay where's this so call weird noise?" Gray asked.

Getting one of my keys out I twirled it making him seem confused. "Open the gate of the Maiden, Virgo" I chanted as Virgo appeared.

'What's going on?" Gray asked as his pants dissapeared.

"Virgo tie Gray up really good and leave him on my bed" I commanded. For once Virgo didn't ask me for punishment and it freaked me out a bit. Gray tried to run but Virgo caught him and tied him up with some weird rope.

"I didn't know princess was into this type of stuff" Virgo finally commented. I nearly toppled over in utter shock.

Waving my hands around in a frenzy mess I tried to save my skin. "I-It's not like this Virgo. We need Gray out of the way for a little bit thats all. Plus I don't like Gray I like Natsu" I said with a bright blushing face. Then the words "Like Natsu" played over and over in my head making me slap a hand over my mouth.

"WE KNEW IT" both Virgo and Gray yelled together. My face turned beat red as I dissmissed Virgo and began to leave.

"Wait untie me!" Grya demanded from me. I ignored him and left.

WHY DID I SAY THAT OUTLOUD!

Natsu p.o.v

Levy pushed me inside to go get Juvia. I can act like Ice Freak right?


End file.
